Green Eyed Opportunities
by Hoshiko Usagi
Summary: All things are going well for the Senshi and Troopers. However when Seiji's rich, spoiled ex shows up, she spells trouble on both the personal and Dark Kingdom fronts. (Crossover with Samurai TroopersRonin Warriors, see other fics, rated R for language an
1. Very sweet but where is it leading?

A/N: Okay, I know it's been awhile since I last turned out a fic. (Over a year, I can hear you over there Amichan) I am also quite aware that I have quite a few fics that need to be finished but give me a break, I'm just getting back my muse, and I think I might need something new to get me back into the writing spirit. I have decided to re-write an old fic that is referenced in many of my others. Have fun.  
  
Ch. 1  
  
Closing time,   
  
Every new beginning  
  
comes from some other beginning's end...  
  
~Closing time, can't remember the artist. Oh well.  
  
Usagi scrunched up her eyes, trying to shut out the consistent high pitched sound of her alarm going off.   
  
"No," she muttered, turning over in her bed. She grabbed a nearby stuffed rabbit and pitched it at the offending alarm, knocking it off of its place on the dresser onto the floor, where it continued to beep angrily.   
  
"USAGI!!" The shrill shriek of Rei echoed through the house. "GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP THIS MINUTE!"   
  
Usagi didn't have too much time to comply as a completely dressed, and quite angry Rei burst into her room, bag in hand.   
  
"You are going to be late again. GET UP!!"  
  
"What does it matter to you if I'm late?" she murmured, curling into a ball underneath her sheets. "Let me sleep in, I'll get to school on time."  
  
Rei threw up her hands in frustration. "That's it, I give up. When you're late to practise again this afternoon, do NOT whine and complain to me."  
  
Usagi grumbled, pulling the sheets over her head as Rei stomped out of her room. Ami looked up at Rei as she came down the steps.   
  
"No luck, I assume?" Ami said softly. Rei nodded angrily and Ami sighed, grabbing her bag and slipping on her shoes.   
  
"Well she'll just have to deal with the consequences when she finally does get up,"   
  
Mia nodded. "I'll have her toast and lunch ready for her. Knowing her, it should be another half-hour or so before she finally decides to rush out of here."  
  
"Just make sure she doesn't trip on her way out the door," Touma called. "Gods know that we don't need Sailormoon going down from breakfast food."  
  
"Well be sure that if she ever chokes, she be right up there with such greats as the president of America." Seiji said, chuckling as he sipped his coffee. Laughing, the girls left on their way to school.  
  
  
  
Ami looked at her watch and counted down the seconds.   
  
Three, two, one...  
  
Usagi burst into the room, panting, dressed, and half a slice of toast still in her hand.   
  
"G-g-go-gomen n-n-nasai...."  
  
"Tsukino-san," Miss Haruna scowled at Usagi. "This is the third time this week you have been late. I am beginning to think that you like to clean the classroom after school."  
  
"No, Haruna-san," Usagi said timidly, hiding the toast behind her back. Ami shook her head and sighed. They'd tried to wake her...  
  
  
  
"It is your own fault," Minako told Usagi as they sat eating lunch. "Everyday we try to wake you on time, and every day you refuse."  
  
"It's not my fault that youma and Shogun keep me up into the night!" she made a face. "I'd be fine if I didn't spend every night going 'Tsukini kawatte oishiyoki yo!"  
  
"That's bullocks and you know it." Makoto told Usagi good-naturedly. "You were the same way before you became Sailormoon, and after you lost your memory."  
  
Usagi raspberried Makoto and sighed into her empty lunch bag. "Rei and Mamo-chan are going to fry me when I show up late again."  
  
"Not really," Ami said, shrugging. "Though Touma might if you throw off his schedule too much."  
  
Minako nodded. "My advice, Usagi-chan....clean like your life depended on it."  
  
  
  
Seiji looked up from his book as Usagi came running up the steps to Hikawa Jinja. He looked at his watch and blinked.   
  
"Only ten minutes late....what'd you do, Usagi, haul ass up here?"  
  
Usagi didn't answer as she was too busy trying not to pass out. Mamoru chuckled as he walked out of the temple with a glass of water. "Perhaps tomorrow you will get to school on time Usa-ko?"   
  
Troopers and Senshi smiled ruefully as Usagi downed her water and straightened up, tossing her school bag to the side.   
  
"Let's just get this practise started." Seiji grinned and nodded.   
  
"That's the best thing I've heard all day."  
  
  
  
Rajura scowled as the Ayakashi sisters sat huddled in a far off corner of the room. Their heads were bent together and every so often an excited giggle would make its way across the room to where the Shogun sat.   
  
"Honestly," he muttered. "You'd think I'd done something big instead of simply proposing to her."  
  
Anubis chuckled as he watched the sisters talk. "To women, any step in any relationship is big news. You think you made a small gesture, think again."  
  
Rajura's scowl deepened. "Perfect...the last thing I need is for Bertie to be making a huge fuss over something so trivial."   
  
"That's what happens when you allow yourself to develop romantic feelings for someone."  
  
Rajura snarled at the disembodied smug voice.   
  
"Come out Rubbeus, I know it's you."  
  
The red-haired Dark Kingdom agent appeared, his expression matching his voice. "Face it-you've just trapped yourself. Whatever freedom you had is now gone. Shall I go get the ball and chain, or do you prefer Bertie to have a whip?"  
  
"Fuck off!" Rajura snarled, turning his eye away from Rubbeus to his snickering comrades. He glared at Anubis and Shiten. "As if you two aren't just as bad, going out with Prizma and Katzie."  
  
"We're not engaged to be married," Shiten quipped. "We know better."  
  
Anubis nodded in agreement. "We're not that stupid. Doubt we'll ever be."  
  
"Right," Rajura said, turning back to watch his fiancee. "We'll revisit the issue when you have kids."  
  
Rubbeus snickered. "You're all equally foolish-you don't see me falling over for some female."  
  
"Speak for yourself," Naaza snapped harshly. "Don't include me in them."  
  
"You don't know anything other than hate," Anubis said, smirking slightly. "The day you fall in love with anyone is the day we sit down and have dinner with the Senshi and Troopers."  
  
"You three used to be the same way," Naaza said, standing. "You've all gone soft. It's no wonder we can't beat those brats, you're all thinking with your d-"  
  
"Watch it," three voices growled at once. Naaza snorted and turned, disappearing. Rubbeus laughed and disappeared also. Rajura sighed and raised a brow at Anubis and Shiten.   
  
"Perhaps," he said at length, focussing on the sisters once again. "He has a point. We never had a problem beating brats like the Senshi before we teamed up with the Ayakashi."  
  
"We didn't beat them the first time we tangled with them," Shiten said, a brow raised.  
  
"We didn't have a problem until the Troopers showed up," Rajura told him sharply. "We need to strike at the Senshi separately....away from the Troopers. They're their weak spot."  
  
"Take them down and we take down the Troopers," Anubis nodded and grinned.   
  
"And their armour goes to Talpa," Shiten finished. Rajura smirked.   
  
"Now all we have to do is find the opportunity...get one of the Senshi and we can lure the rest in without the Troopers. Then we can get the Troopers."  
  
"And say goodbye to Rubbeus." Shiten laughed. "I like it."  
  
"It didn't matter if you liked it or not," Anubis told him. "It's a good plan regardless."  
  
Rajura stood. "If Bertie asks, I'm keeping an eye on the Senshi." Anubis nodded and Rajura disappeared.  
  
  
  
"Mina-ko."  
  
Minako blinked and looked down at the bouquet that had been presented to her. She grinned wide and blushed brightly, taking them from Seiji. She sniffed them and smiled, leaning over to place her lips lightly on his.   
  
"Seiji-chan, they're beautiful." she said softly. He grinned and took a seat on the grass beside her.   
  
"What were you up to?" he asked softly, taking her hand in his.  
  
"Just looking up at the stars," she said softly. He nodded, sitting back and looking up at them with her.   
  
"What do you think about?" he asked, turning to look at Minako. She shrugged.   
  
"Lots of things," she said. "My life here, with you.....before you, and sometimes the life I had before on the moon."  
  
Seiji sighed. "The Silver Millennium sounds as if it must have been a beautiful kingdom....I wish I could have seen it."  
  
"It was," Minako said, nodding. "It was a beautiful life.....one we had to leave behind."  
  
Seiji nodded as well, and after a brief pause, he asked, suddenly. "Did you have anyone there? I mean..."  
  
"Anyone I loved, like I love you?" She asked, looking at him. Seiji blushed.   
  
"I understand if you don't want to tell me, I was just-"  
  
"No, it's okay," Minako told him, nodding. "And yes, I did...he was reborn too, except on the wrong side."  
  
Seiji gave a low whistle. "That must have been rough."  
  
"It was," she said softly, nodding. "But I have you now, so it's okay."  
  
Seiji smiled and leaned over to kiss her again. "You're wonderful, you know that?"  
  
"I know," Minako said, grinning. Seiji laughed and leaned back again. After another brief pause, he spoke again.   
  
"I have just one more question, then we can talk about something else."  
  
Minako nodded. "Okay."  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
The pause after his question was a long one. He had just opened his mouth to ask Minako to describe the palace when she finally spoke.   
  
"Kunzite.....his name was Kunzite."  
  
Seiji nodded. He was sure he'd heard the name mentioned before when Luna and Artemis were telling him about the previous enemies the Senshi had faced. From what he remembered, Kunzite had turned out to be a very evil Dark Kingdom general. He squeezed Minako's shoulder gently and she spoke.   
  
"What about you?"  
  
Seiji blinked. "What about me what?"  
  
"What about your old loves?"   
  
Seiji cleared his throat nervously. "I don't think we should discuss that."  
  
"Oh come on!" Minako sat up and pushed him in mock anger. "I told you about my last love. Spill, it's only fair."  
  
Seiji stuck his tongue out at her before sighing in resignation. "Well.....I've had a lot of girlfriends over the years.....the one who sticks in my mind was a girl named Miranda..."  
  
Minako nodded. "What about her sticks in your mind?"  
  
"She was rich....very. Very spoiled too, but...." he shrugged. "She always made me feel as if I were on a pedestal...can you imagine what that's like?"   
  
Minako looked at the bouquet of flowers and smiled, nodding. "Yes....you make me feel like that every day."  
  
Seiji blinked and grinned, hugging Minako close.   
  
"See, things like that are the reason why I love you."  
  
Minako giggled. "Hey...I try." 


	2. Introducing the ingredients for one nast...

Ch. 2  
  
(I can NEVER come up with a song for ANY chapter 2 I EVER do. Blah. Blah I say, BLAH!)  
  
  
  
Usagi whined as her alarm began to beep insistently at her. Makoto was in her room in an instant.   
  
"Honestly, Usagi, I don't know why you even set the damn thing if you never get up when it goes off!"  
  
"I want to sleep!" Usagi whined, pulling the blankets up over her head. Makoto sighed and, grabbing hold of the edge of the blanket, whipped it off the sleepy teen.  
  
"You didn't even have to fight last night, you have no excuse. Get up!"  
  
Usagi sat up and shook her head. "No. I'm not going to school today."  
  
"The hell you aren't," Ami called from down the hall. Makoto nodded.  
  
"Get up right now or you are getting nothing but cooked carrots for dinner."  
  
Usagi blinked, awake instantly. "You wouldn't," she said, shaking her head. Makoto bent over until her nose was an inch from Usagi's.  
  
"Try me."  
  
Usagi sighed, frustrated and slid out of bed and shuffled towards the door. The girls blinked at her as she passed their rooms on the way to the bathroom. Minako grinned.   
  
"Looks like you took Rei's job," she giggled. Makoto grinned back.  
  
"The trick is to know how to motivate her, and nothing motivates Usagi better than food."  
  
Ami blinked as they arrived at school-students were beginning to line up outside. She looked to the other Senshi.   
  
"It looks as if we have a new student..." she murmured as she took her place. Usagi blinked, lining up behind Ami.   
  
"I wonder who they are?"  
  
"I hope it's a guy," Makoto said, grinning. Minako nodded.   
  
"And that he's cute!" Usagi shot a surprised look at the two of them.   
  
"What about Shin and Seiji?"  
  
"We never said anything about replacing them," Minako said. Makoto nodded.  
  
"Right. But we can look, right?"  
  
Usagi chuckled as the Headmaster stepped up to the microphone that had been set up.   
  
"Good morning Students. We have a new student to our school. Enfiosu-san, please step up."  
  
A tall, and strikingly beautiful girl stepped out of line and up to the front of the crowd of assembled students. Minako judged she had to be at least a head taller than her, and with her reddish-brown hair and sparkling green eyes, and hourglass figure, she also knew that the male half of the student body would be clamouring to get to know her. The smile she gave the student body wouldn't have looked out of place on a super model, or perhaps an idol.  
  
"This is Miranda Enfiosu. I expect you all to be polite to her and to help her become adjusted."  
  
The student body chorused it's agreement and they were dismissed to their classes. Minako said goodbye to the Senshi and moved towards her class. She took her seat and began to set up for the first teacher when she looked up and blinked as Miranda entered her class. She rolled her eyes as guy after guy fell over themselves offering the seat next to them to her. Miranda, however, stepped right past all of them with the air of one who is beautiful and powerful and knew it well.  
  
She breathed a slight sigh of relief when Miranda did not sit next to her, but rather just in front of her.   
  
That's one less thing I have to worry about, at least-showing the new student around with every boy after her. Seiji would have a fit... She giggled and stood as their first teacher arrived.  
  
Seiji looked up as the girls-all of them walked up the temple steps and towards them. He grinned at Usagi.   
  
"Doesn't that beat running up here every day?" Usagi only stuck her tongue out at him and turned to kiss Mamoru. Seiji chuckled and hugged Minako tight, kissing her lightly. "How was school Mina-ko?"  
  
"Fine," she sighed, shrugging. "We got a new student today." Seiji smirked. "Guy or girl?"  
  
"Girl," Makoto called out from Shin's arms. "And she's got most of the boys in our school after her."  
  
Touma smirked. "Sounds like a real looker then. Hey, Shou, maybe you should go try your luck."   
  
"Not until I know if she can cook or not," Shou said, grinning.  
  
Seiji laughed and turned back to Minako. "Well I bet she's not more beautiful than you....she wouldn't be able to turn my head. Not for a second."  
  
Minako grinned. "That is so sweet."  
  
Makoto looked at Shin expectantly and Shin shrugged. "I've nae seen her-I can nae say whether or not I'd look." Makoto hit him in the arm. "I did nae say I'd go after her!" Shin protested feebly. Makoto turned her back on him and began to walk away. "Ma-ko, chotto matte ne!!*" He called out, running after him. Touma looked at the others.   
  
"You'd think he'd know better than to make statements like that..."   
  
  
  
She entered the classroom followed by the compliment of guys she accumulated whenever she went everywhere. Quite frankly, it bored her. She could have any guy she wanted, and it was boring. Where was the challenge of chasing a guy? It'd been a while since she'd known that challenge.   
  
Miranda sighed as she took her seat. She'd moved back here, expecting to run into the one guy she knew she wanted to be with-at least for the moment, and yet she'd seen neither handsome hide nor blond hair of him. She remembered him well, however-he was the one guy in all the countries she'd been to that had captured her interest so quickly and suddenly. She wasn't sure if it was just his blond hair, or his self-assurance, something guys tended to lose when around her. She had already swore to herself that she would find him again.   
  
What if he already has a new girlfriend? The back part of her mind nagged at her that she might have been replaced. That, however, wasn't important. Whoever she was, she knew that he would dump the poor girl in a second once he knew that she had returned to him.   
  
Date Seiji was hers for sure.   
  
Minako waited for the other girls just inside the gates to their school when she heard the gasps of numerous students. She blinked as the sea of students seemed to part and a large, white tiger padded its way towards her. She grinned and hugged him.  
  
"Whiteblaze! But then..." she stood and ran through the throng of students and straight into Seiji's arms. He laughed and hugged her tightly before placing a kiss on her lips.   
  
"We decided to treat you all to a ride home."  
  
Minako smiled wide. "You never cease to amaze me."  
  
"Don't give him too much credit," Mamoru said, grinning. "It was more to make sure that Usagi got up to Hikawa Jinja on time than anything else." Minako laughed as the other girls began to make their way forward.   
  
"It's still a sweet gesture."  
  
Seiji chuckled, his attention drawn away from Minako for a moment as he watched a crowd of clamouring boys exit the school, surrounding the new student no doubt. Curious, he watched as the new student burst through the crowd. When she emerged he felt all trace of blood leave his face, his eyes glued to that familiar visage. Without warning he turned Minako around and placed her in the car.   
  
"Time to go," he said quickly. He saw Touma shoot him a quizzical look and he motioned over his shoulder. He saw Touma's face go ashen before he shot Seiji an understanding, and worried look. The girls, however, noticed nothing wrong as they piled into the car. Seiji climbed behind the wheel and pulled off as quickly as was decently possible. The tires squealed slightly as he pulled off, causing Miranda to look after the car quizzically before shrugging and climbing into the limousine waiting for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am in so much trouble," Seiji moaned as he paced the livingroom in front of the other Troopers. The girls had long since gone to bed, but the guys were staying up and discussing the current problem, or, as Seiji would put it, crisis.  
  
"If Minako talks to Miranda, I know she's going to try to cause trouble."  
  
"Maybe she's gotten over you, or maybe she's even got a new boyfriend," Ryo said hopefully. Seiji shot him a look and Ryo shrugged.   
  
"You remember what she's like," Seiji said, sitting and shaking his head. "Do you honestly think that she'll leave Minako alone once she knows that we're a couple?"  
  
"Seiji," Shin said, shrugging a bit. "Ye know as well as the rest of us that Minako can take perfectly good care of herself. If Miranda wants to start something with her, then quite honestly she has it coming to her."  
  
Seiji blinked a few times and grinned, nodding. "You're right.....and if Miranda comes here and tries to talk to me-"  
  
"Introduce her to the business end of your nodachi," Touma said, grinning. Seiji laughed and nodded again, standing and stretching.  
  
"Minako will wonder what's taking so long...I should probably get going to bed."  
  
Minako bit into the shrimp that Makoto had prepared for lunch and munched happily with Usagi, Ami and Makoto.   
  
"You've outdone yourself Mako-chan," she said happily. "These are great."  
  
Makoto grinned proudly, blushing in mock modesty. "It's just something I whipped up at the la-" she cut herself off as she blinked, looking behind Minako. Minako, realizing that Makoto was looking past her looked up, right into the smiling (and slightly smug) face of Miranda. Miranda tossed her long hair and smiled wide.  
  
"May I join you?" Her voice was light and sweet, but had the undercurrent of being a declaration more than a question. The girls looked at each other before Usagi put on her best friendly smile and scooted over to let Miranda join them. Miranda smiled wide and laid out her lunch-a veritable three course meal. Usagi's eyes, as well as mouth, watered at the sight.  
  
"I couldn't possibly eat all of this," Miranda sighed. "If any of you wish to help yourselves you're more than wel-"   
  
Usagi needed no more prompting and scrooped up a massive helping of food and began to eat at a rapid pace. Miranda stared at her, dumbfounded for a moment before smiling at the other girls.   
  
"My name is Enfiosu Miranda....you all can just call me Miranda."  
  
"Hajimemashite," the girls chorused, bowing.   
  
"Tsukino Usagi"  
  
"Mizuno Ami"  
  
"Kino Makoto"  
  
"Aino Minako"  
  
Miranda nodded, smiling wide. "It's a pleasure." she sighed. "My father works so much, I'm constantly moving. I finally convinced him to let me return here to my home-I haven't been here in so long. I had to leave behind friends, and even a boyfriend when I left."  
  
Makoto frowned. "That really sounds like it's hard....I would hate to think of leaving my fiancé behind."  
  
The other girls nodded in agreement. "Fortunately," Usagi said, smiling. "We know that if we ever were to move, our boyfriends would move with us."  
  
Minako nodded. "They'd do anything for us, they've said so."  
  
Miranda smiled a bit. "My boyfriend wanted to move with me, but he had certain....ah, duties that he had to fulfill here. I can only hope that they're done and over with so that I can be with him..." she sat back and sighed. "He's so handsome..."  
  
Minako smirked. "Not more so than my boyfriend....no one tops him."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Miranda grinned, sitting up. Minako chuckled and the other girls shook their heads at Miranda.   
  
"It's a sucker bet, Miranda. Not many guys are more handsome than hers."  
  
Miranda crossed her arms. "Well introduce me to this boyfriend of yours and I'll let you know. But I'm willing to bet that you've never heard of my ex. You've probably seen him around-blond hair, beautiful blue eyes. His name is-"  
  
"Date Seiji?" Minako asked, ashen, eyes wide. Miranda looked at her, thunderstruck for a moment before her eyes went from the shade of sparkling emeralds to a turbulent green sea.  
  
"You're his girlfriend now, aren't you?" She spat, standing. Minako stood too, her face now red.   
  
"You're that spoiled rich brat he was telling me about the other day!"  
  
Miranda chuckled darkly. "Oh, so he still remembers me, ne? That'll make it all the easier for me to take him from you. Don't think for a second he'll stay with you when he has me around again."  
  
The girls all stood, ready to hold Minako back if necessary. For a moment, it looked as if it just might be.   
  
"If you so much as look at him the wrong way I swear to the gods that I will beat you into a pulp. I used to be Sailor V."  
  
Miranda looked Minako up and down a few times before snorting in contempt. "So that's why you looked familiar....no matter. You're just a passing fling with Seiji, I know him well. Once he sees me, you will be out of the picture."  
  
Makoto glared at Miranda. "You'd better go-Minako may not care about getting in trouble for fighting but I've been kicked out of five schools for it. And I doubt Shin would leave me if I got kicked out of a sixth."  
  
Miranda blinked. "You're dating Shin?!?" She burst out laughing, and turned to Ami. "And let me guess...you're the best student in the school so I'm sure that geek Touma latched onto you. And you," here she turned to Usagi. "Your appetite is as large as a whales. You must be dating Shou."  
  
"Even if I were, it would be no business of yours," Usagi spat. "Get out of here, I'll kick your ass as fast as Minako or Makoto."  
  
"Four against one," Ami said, taking a step forward. "Not good odds."  
  
Miranda looked them all up and down and bent down to pick up her lunch bag. She turned to leave, before turning back to Minako.  
  
"Enjoy Seiji while you have him. It won't be long."  
  
With that, she turned and left. Minako picked up her lunch bag and turned towards the gates. Usagi blinked. "Minako....Minako, school's not over yet!"  
  
"I don't care," she said, angry tears filling her blue eyes. "I'm going to talk to Seiji right now. I don't care if I have to do a Sailor Teleport by myself."  
  
Ami sighed. "Mina-chan, you know that's not safe. We have to go with you."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Then let's get out of here before we're caught!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Seiji blinked as he heard the front door slam open downstairs. He looked at the clock-school wasn't over, what were the girls doing out? He heard Shin greet the girls and Minako's angry voice just before he heard the footsteps thumping up the stairs. He barely had time to brace himself for her before she came bursting into his room, her expression hurt, angry and worried-three conditions that separately would have given him pause and collectively scared the living hell out of him.  
  
"Who is this...this SLUT Miranda? I want to know everything!"  
  
He sighed, standing and walking over to Minako he hugged her to him. She cried into his chest as he stroked her hair gently, shushing her gently. He led her over to the bed and sat her down.  
  
"What did she say to you?" he asked softly. Minako, between dry sobs, related the whole of their conversation to him. He sighed.   
  
"I was afraid of that.....Minako look at me." Minako did, wiping furious tears from her eyes.   
  
"Miranda can try all she wants, and think what she wants to think. I am with you, I love you. You aren't the fling, Miranda was. She treated the other guys horridly when I wasn't around, and was very jealous and possessive. I never loved her, or cared for her the way I do you and nothing, nothing she can say or do will ever cause me to leave you."  
  
Minako smiled, laughing once through her tears before hugging Seiji tightly.   
  
"Date Seiji I love you so much...."  
  
Seiji smiled reassuringly. "I know Mina-ko. I know."  
  
Later that night, however, as Seiji lay with his arm around a sleeping Minako, he let his worried countenance show through. Truth be told, he wasn't sure if, push come to shove, he would be able to back up his words with complete certainty. He was almost sure he'd pick Minako over Miranda now, but part of his mind wouldn't let him be completely sure. After all, Miranda was beautiful, rather powerful in her own way....part of him really wanted Miranda back. All I can hope, he thought to himself. Is that Miranda doesn't decide to make me choose-I'm not sure I could make the right decision.  
  
Minako glared at Miranda as she entered the classroom the next day. Miranda gave Minako the briefest, and most intense of looks before taking a seat clear on the other side of the classroom.   
  
Minako found it difficult to focus on her studies as every time she chanced to glance at Miranda, the other girl was giving her smug, superior hateful looks. When the bell rang for lunch Minako fairly ran out the door and to where she knew her friends were waiting.   
  
"I swear I am going to kill her if she so much as breathes in Seiji's general direction."  
  
Usagi pushed her can of Pepsi towards Minako and sighed. "You need this more than me....and chill out Mina-chan. You know good and well that Seiji would never leave you for anything."  
  
Minako sighed and seemed to slump. "I know....but I mean, just the thought that someone would just come out of the blue and even try to take him from me....it's just not fair."  
  
"No one ever said our relationships would be fair," Ami said, nodding. "I had to fight off a hotel bimbo, remember? It's your turn to fight now."  
  
She sighed again. "Well I hope she knows I fight dirty.."  
  
Makoto smirked a bit. "Oh believe me, I think she's about to find out."  
  
Against his better judgement, Seiji and the rest of the guys were back to pick up the girls-this time having picked up Rei first. Minako was te first to come charging out, wrapping her arms around Seiji and kissing him possessively. The other guys stared for a moment before being distracted by their own girlfriends. As Touma hugged Ami close, he saw over her blue hair the familiar and determined face of Miranda striding towards them. He stole a glance over to Seiji, along with the rest of the group. Minako turned and, seeing Miranda, started to try to pull Seiji away. Seiji, however, stopped Minako and gently pushed her to the side. Miranda could take any clear shot she wanted at him. Miranda's usual entourage of boys hung back, clearly sensing that this was the guy she wanted and being all the more jealous of Seiji for it.  
  
"Date Seiji," Miranda purred in her sexiest voice. "It's been too long. I'm back."  
  
"So I see," Seiji said, his eyes turning the colour of blue steel.   
  
Miranda cast a contemptuous look at Minako then turned back to Seiji, her eyes sparkling. "So what do you say we cut through the formalities and I give you a ride back to my house? Like old times?"  
  
She giggled and moved forward to wrap her arms around Seiji. He narrowed his eyes and caught her wrists in a death grip. He pushed her back a few paces and said, lowly and distinctly. "I am not dating you Miranda. As you no doubt know, I already have a girlfriend."  
  
Miranda blinked, looking as if she truly did not comprehend his words.   
  
"But Seiji, it's me. What do you mean we're not going to date?"  
  
"I mean I have found someone else, Miranda. Namely Aino Minako."  
  
Minako stuck a tongue out at Miranda behind Seiji's back.   
  
Miranda blinked, then chuckled, smirking. "In other words, I have to work to get you back. It's no problem..." She glared at Minako. "There's nothing she can offer you that I can't top."  
  
A low, threatening growl issued from Minako's throat and Seiji knew it was time to get her out of there.  
  
"Come on Mina-ko," he said to her, kissing her lightly. "Time to go." Minako turned without a word and got into the car, the rest of the group quickly following. As the stunned assembly watched, the car sped off. The guys instantly clustered around Miranda again, hoping to catch her on the rebound but she only smirked and turned, climbing into her limo and pulling off to go home. School was out the next day, and she had a visit to make.   
  
  
  
Rajura smirked as he watched. He remembered the wench well from her time dating Seiji, and he also remembered her nature. It was something he could use to his advantage if he played his cards just right to get to the Senshi and then the Troopers. Chuckling darkly, he turned away from the scene before him to go back to his comrades. They had planning to do.  
  
A/N  
  
*Chotto Matte Ne-Hey, wait up! Shin is using it in a vrey informal way, his way of trying to tell makoto that he really didn't mean it. Think she believed that for a second? .;; 


End file.
